


То, что держишь при себе

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Тихие думы коммандера Блая.





	То, что держишь при себе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thoughts You Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569555) by [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine). 



Знать, что в 327-й прислали джедая — это своего рода честь. Клонов куда больше, чем рыцарей, и даже назначение коммандером вряд ли сулит что-то, кроме приказов от маленькой голографической фигурки. Лишь численность 327-го Звёздного корпуса заставляла Блая хранить зыбкую надежду, что ему всё-таки выпадет шанс служить вместе с джедаем.

Сегодня для непосредственного руководства 327-м должна была прибыть генерал Айла Секура, и, если честно, Блай не мог дождаться встречи с ней. Будут перемены, придётся привыкать к определённой субординации, да и на общении с личным составом это тоже скажется, но он надеялся, что всё к лучшему. Что под её командованием дела в 327-м пойдут на лад, и солдаты смогут лучше защищать Республику.

Блай смотрел в небо, ждал прибытия генерала, и вскоре его ожидание закончилось: краем глаза он заметил резкое движение. Блай повернулся, увидел, как заходит на посадку «фея», и вытянулся, как только перехватчик влетел в ангар «Либерти».

Несмотря на инструктаж генерала Винду, джедай, которая выбралась из кабины, неожиданно сильно поразила Блая. Генерал Секура вздёрнула подбородок, твёрдо встала на ноги, обвела взглядом ангар и наконец заметила его. Одета она была необычно — ни о чём таком на Камино не рассказывали, — однако стоило генералу направиться в его сторону, Блай тут же заметил, как чётко обозначились её мышцы, какая сила и ловкость сквозила в каждом движении. Жесты лекку вызвали запоздалое желание изучить твилекский, Блай просто добавил ещё один пункт в свой бесконечный список того, что нужно прочесть.

— Генерал, — поздоровался он, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно.

— Вольно, коммандер, — голос у генерала оказался спокойный и твёрдый, она говорила достаточно громко, так что расслышал он без труда.

Блай тут же расслабился, расставил ноги и сцепил руки за спиной. Странное дело, но ощущал он себя как во времена обучения — возможно потому, что слишком долго прослужил без строгого надзора командования. Он был толковым офицером, но каминоанские инструкторы раз за разом говорили, что личной гордости и высокомерию нет места у клона, который будет служить в командном составе ВАР.

— Меня зовут Айла Секура, — произнесла генерал. — Не могли бы вы снять шлем и сказать, как к вам обращаться?

Блай покраснел и помянул шлем добрым словом — конечно, она же не знает его, очередного солдата из клон-коммандеров 327-го. Он подчинился, стараясь согнать краску с лица, положил шлем на сгиб локтя и уставился стеклянным взглядом в стену ангара.

— СС-5052, сэр. Коммандер 327-го Звёздного корпуса.

Когда тонкие пальцы взяли его за подбородок и заставили наклониться и посмотреть генералу в глаза, Блай чуть напрягся. Глаза у неё оказались карие, чуть светлее, чем у него самого, с золотистыми крапинками вокруг зрачков.

— Очень информативно, коммандер, но я спросила, о вашем имени, а не о номере, — голос по-прежнему оставался спокойным, но в нём таилась сталь.

— Блай, сэр. — Хорошо хоть, что ответ прозвучал нормально, а не хриплым шёпотом.

Генерал улыбнулась и отступила назад.

— Отлично. Коммандер Блай, вы окажете мне услугу, если составите компанию при осмотре «Либерти». Полагаю, нам многое надо обсудить.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Блай и шагнул было ей за спину.

Генерал Секура обернулась и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

— Идите рядом, коммандер, прошу вас. Не нужно ходить у меня за спиной.

Она терпеливо ждала, пока он подойдёт, и до дверей на палубы они дошли в ногу.

В этот самый момент Блай понял, что влюбился.

***

Он изо всех сил старался держать чувства при себе. Всех кадетов клон-коммандеров учили абстрагироваться от мыслей: скорей всего, всем им придётся работать с джедаями, а тех постоянный напор чужих размышлений будет очень утомлять.

Блай не хотел утомлять генерала Секуру. Скорей ему хотелось стать источником её силы, тем, на кого она могла положиться, толковым профессионалом. А тот лёгкий трепет в животе, который появлялся, стоило ей улыбнуться, вряд ли был свойствен профессионалу, и Блай регулярно пытался умерить пыл собственных эмоций.

Но она была такой доброй. Блай только теперь начал обращать внимание на то, что говорят о джедаях клоны из других подразделений. Генерал Секура называла своих людей по именам, помнила каждого и никогда не спрашивала второй раз — любому опытному _вод’э_ , переведённому в 327-й, это казалось совершенно невероятным.

На людях генерал Секура всегда была собрана и спокойна, но никогда — холодна. Она находила время, чтобы лично поприветствовать каждую партию новичков, и всегда обедала в общей столовой, она постоянно была рядом — проблемы, с которыми обращались к ней напрямую, решались быстро.

И Блай знал, что в свободное время, в относительном уединении собственной комнаты, генерал Секура скорбит о каждом из потерянных ею людей. Она говорила ему, что не может позволить себе показывать подобную слабость перед лицом взвода, и Блай понимал это, хотя внутренне и не соглашался с этим. 327-й был её отрядом. Её сочувствие, знание, что она изо всех сил хочет уберечь каждого, только подтвердило бы, что они отдали свою верность в нужные руки.

И всё же он не требовал, чтобы она делилась своим горем со всем 327-м. У Блая хватало проблем с собственными чувствами к генералу Секуре, и он совсем не испытывал желания разбираться с привязанностями новичков, которые явно были влюблены в собственного генерала.

Она рыцарь джедай и вскоре станет мастером, если Блай правильно понял генерала Винду. Она принесла присягу Ордену, и он знал, как высоко она ценит свои клятвы. Отношения, тем более — с клоном, это не для неё.

Он мог восхищаться этим. Он действительно восхищался. И если уж сердце решило прикипеть к недосягаемой генералу Секуре — ладно. Могло быть и хуже. Но Блай никогда не дал бы ей это заметить.

***

Квелл был полным и абсолютным _шу’шуком_. Хорошо, что неподалёку оказался отряд генерала Скайуокера и смог помочь. Блай, отбиваясь от сепов, наделся, что на «Резолют» эвакуируют как можно больше парней из 327-го.

Про Скайуокера говорили, что своих тот не бросает, но на Квелл он так и не вернулся. Он был ранен так сильно, что еще до настойчивой просьбы коммандера Тано генерал Секура собиралась искать местного целителя, а не дожидаться джедайского лечения. 

Блай был не рад, что спину ему прикрывали трое новичков, а тех собственная необстрелянность приводила в ужас. Он предпочёл бы оставить их в лагере, но они из 327-го, а не 501-го, так что строить их придётся самому, а не капитану Рексу.

Он изо всех сил пытался не подслушивать, о чём беседовали генерал Секура и коммандер Тано, но это оказалось непросто — он шёл следом за ними. Блай уже было подумал, что генерал считает их мебелью — да вот только он понимал, что это не так. Она _знала_ , что Блай слышит.

Про себя он даже подумал, а не предназначена ли часть слов генерала Секуры именно ему, а не падавану. Будто она знала о его чувствах и теперь как можно деликатнее просила забыть о них. Ведь так было бы намного проще. Блай служил бы лучше, не ёкай у него сердце всякий раз, стоило генералу кинуться в тыл, чтобы помочь отставшим. Но чувства и мысли были его собственными, он не хотел их забывать — ведь если молчишь, можно жить как жил, верно?

Им крифф как повезло прорваться сквозь стадо хищных тварей. Гибель молодых братьев Блая не удивила, но он действительно пожалел, что не оставил их в лагере. Они ведь даже броню раскрасить не успели, зато уже выбрали себе имена. Он мельком увидел, какое у генерала Секуры было лицо, когда она опустилась на колени у тела Флэша, проверяя пульс — сердце от этого так и сжалось, но генерал Секура упрямо поглядела вперёд и отдала приказ двигаться дальше.

Блай понимал. Правда понимал. Если смогут, они потом вернутся за телами. Если к тому времени от них хоть что-то останется — мордастые фалоны без помех рыскали по саванне. Было горько, и Блай ничего не мог с этим поделать: во время поисков лекаря для генерала Скайуокера погибли несколько парней 327-го.

Блай не стал возражать, когда генерал Секура приказала ему вместе с коммандером Тано и местными вернуться в лагерь — свои обязанности он знал хорошо. Но его с души воротило оставлять генерала с этим _утриковым_ старейшиной — тот считал, что раз война идёт где-то там, можно закрыть на неё глаза. Гражданских Блай понимал плохо, а в нынешнем случае даже не пытался взглянуть на ситуацию с их точки зрения.

Правда, от того, что старейшина считал бластер в руках клона опасным, Блаю стало чуть спокойней: ясное дело, тот никогда не видел светового меча в руках джедая. Задумай лурмены что-нибудь сделать с генералом Секурой, случится бойня.

Узнать, что местный целитель действительно смог помочь генералу Скайуокеру, оказалось облегчением. Конечно, случившегося на этой трижды проклятой планете уже не исправить, но возможно, это знак, что удача вновь повернулась к ним лицом. Когда генерал Секура и коммандер Тано вернулись из разведки, Блай с удивлением узнал, что ночевать будет вместе со своим генералом. Он-то думал, всё будет наоборот: джедаи отдельно, они с Рексом — отдельно.

Стоило Блаю произнести это вслух, как генерал Секура, чуть помедлив, обернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Предпочитаете, чтобы было по-вашему, коммандер?

Блай ощутил, как к щекам прилила кровь, и порадовался, что в шлеме.

— Нет, сэр, я просто удивлён.

Она довольно улыбнулась. А уже в относительном уединении их крохотной хижины из скорлупы ореха призналась:

— Я странно себя чувствую, когда рядом нет 327-го. Ваше сияние в Силе меня как-то успокаивает.

Если бы мог, Блай сгорел бы на месте. Он знал, что генерал Секура говорила не только о нём, что речь шла обо всём взводе, но всё равно это прозвучало так откровенно. Будто признание, которому было не место при свете дня.

— Сэр…

— Блай, пожалуйста, — и он постарался не дёрнуться, услышав собственное имя без звания. — Мы оба сейчас не на службе. Ты можешь звать меня Айлой.

Была по меньшей мере сотня причин, отчего Блаю не стоило этого делать — начиная с того, что от простого разрешения и просьбы, которая за ним стояла, сердце так и загрохотало в груди. Он не станет. Для него даже подобная близость — уже чересчур, а свои пределы Блай знал. Он не скажет, не скажет…

— Айла, — тихо произнёс он, мысленно костеря себя на все лады.

Её улыбка стоила каждого из этих проклятий.


End file.
